Catching Snowflakes
by Manhattan
Summary: Spencer centric. De cómo la vida sigue tras la desaparición de Alison.


**Catching Snowflakes**

Las primeras lluvias del otoño habían llegado a Rosewood. Y con ellas, las hojas habían huido despavoridas de las ramas de los árboles dejándolos prácticamente desnudos, los universitarios tenían a punto las maletas para echar a correr en cuanto pudiesen y las luces de los amaneceres se habían estado tornando frías, húmedas y distantes en los últimos días. Desacostumbrados al estrés que supone el cambio de estación y conmocionados por los acontecimientos recientes, el ayuntamiento había decidido aplazar dos días el inicio de la rutina. En aquel momento, el tiempo en la pequeña ciudad se había detenido súbitamente y seguiría en aquel estado de semiinconsciencia durante las cuarenta y ocho horas siguientes.

―Solo digo que me parece una estupidez ―sentenció Melissa tras conocer la noticia―.

―Y estoy de acuerdo, Melissa ―dijo su padre― pero debemos mostrarnos cuidadosos y respetar el duelo, por Spencer.

La joven arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado. Bastante tenía con soportar los constantes intentos de competición de su hermana pequeña, como para tener que soportar sus rabietas también. Spencer entró en la cocina como si no hubiera escuchado nada ―la verdad, lo hubiera preferido―.

―¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana, Spencer? ―preguntó su madre―.

Deshabituada a tantas atenciones, se sentía un tanto agobiada y, como de costumbre, presionada. Con todo el asunto de Alison no había tenido tiempo de preparar debidamente la entrada del nuevo curso, aunque los dos días de margen que le habían sido concedidos estaban ayudando bastante. Sin embargo, Melissa no pensaba igual. Sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no daba pie a una tregua. No, porque toda la atención extra que estaba recibiendo de sus padres no ponía de buen humor a su _querida_ hermana mayor.

―Mejor, mamá ―contestó con desgana―. La vida sigue, ¿no?

Trató de sonar positiva pero lo único que consiguió fue provocar lástima en sus padres e ira en Melissa, quien abandonó la cocina en aquel mismo instante. Su madre le había preparado un poco habitual desayuno, repleto de calorías ―las _grandes enemigas_ de una chica en Rosewood―. Su padre se marchó al trabajo, como era costumbre en su vida ―daba lo mismo la hora, el día, la semana, el mes o la estación― y su madre llevaba puesto el chándal, así que no tardaría en irse al club.

Minutos después, cuatro paredes encerraban a Spencer junto a doscientos setenta y cuatro millones de recuerdos de Alison y dos toneladas de silencio y confusión. Sobre todo eso, _confusión_. Un grito era lo único que era capaz de escuchar cada vez que pensaba en su _amiga_. **Amiga** ―una palabra extraña y cercana a la vez―. Removió con desgana el desayuno con un tenedor y finalmente lo dejó estar. Llevaba ya unos días con el estómago revuelto y lo único que había conseguido hacer que su cuerpo asimilara era el café y el chocolate y, siendo sinceros, no necesitaba abusar del chocolate ―lo que le faltaba era darle kilos de ventaja a Melissa―.

Y era curioso, ¿no? Porque daba lo mismo la situación en la que estuvieran, daba lo mismo quién pudiera salir herido, daba lo mismo el "_¿qué pasaría si no…?_". Daba lo mismo, en aquella casa ―en aquella familia―, lo importante siempre había sido ser el mejor ―ganar, superarse, seguir, aplastar, escalar―. Hasta la cima, en _todo_. Así que Spencer se había tomado la desaparición de Alison como otra meta que cruzar, otro reto que superar. Al fin y al cabo, encerrándose en su habitación y alejándose del mundo no hacía mucho.

Echó una ojeada a la cocina. Había tantos momentos guardados en ella ―con sus padres, con sus amigas, con Melissa, con los novios de Melissa―. Y, evidentemente, con Alison. Era sorprendente como la chica estaba en todas partes incluso cuando nadie sabía dónde estaba. Spencer sonrió tristemente. Ella siempre queriendo ser el centro del mundo, siempre compitiendo con ella por conseguir la atención de todo Rosewood. Alison, _Alison_, **Alison**. Ella era como un pequeño pajarillo cantarín. Intentar encerrarla era como atrapar copos de nieve: en el mismo instante en que los dos cuerpos entran en contacto, se derriten ―mueren, se desvanecen, se desintegran, _se pierden_―. Y así, viajaba libre. Todos la seguían pero nadie la alcanzaba. Maravillosa, coqueta, _fugaz_.

¿Qué decir del resto? Ojalá hubiera nacido en una familia como la de Aria, cuya madre la dejaba andar por ahí con mechas rosas en el pelo. _Ojalá_, siempre pensaba Spencer con envidia. Ya no tanto por las mechas, sino por el hecho de no sentir ningún remordimiento al cometer imperfecciones y aceptarlas y aprender de ellas. Errores, errores y más errores. Le encantaba cometer errores y que nadie se enterara. A veces comía pescado con el tenedor de la carne solamente para saber qué se sentía no siendo perfectamente perfecta veinticinco horas al día, ocho días a la semana, trece meses al año. El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―¿Diga? ―respondió Spencer―. Nosotras también te vamos a echar de menos, ya sabes que esto no será lo mismo sin ti, Aria ―se apresuró a reiterar la chica―. ¿Esta noche? ¿En El Grill? De acuerdo. No, no te preocupes, yo aviso a las demás. Hasta luego ―se despidió con la voz a punto de quebrársele―.

Y Aria estaba a punto de echar a correr a Islandia. ¿Es que no se le había ocurrido ningún lugar más lejos y más deshabitado o qué? Es decir, no era que Spencer tuviera nada en contra de Islandia pero, no sé. ¿Nueva York, Londres, Roma, Praga, Luxemburgo, Ámsterdam? No. Islandia. A veces la admiraba por su fuera de voluntad y por su capacidad de adaptación a lo que fuera. Y esperaba de todo corazón que tuviera ropa de abrigo. _Mucha_ ropa de abrigo.

―Hola, señora Marin ―saludó Spencer―. ¿Está Hanna? ¿Con Mona? ―el dato la confundió― Bueno, ¿puede decirle que nos reuniremos esta noche donde siempre? Sí, para despedir a Aria. Muchas gracias, señora Marin. Adiós.

Con Mona. ¿Y qué pintaba Hanna con Mona? Según tenía entendido Alison no soportaba a Mona de ninguna de las maneras. Y Hanna, ferviente seguidora de la chica, nunca la traicionaría. Incluso aún estando desaparecida. Porque claro, no puedes morder la mano que te da de comer, le recordaba siempre Alison a Hanna, _Hefty_ Hanna antes de que la recogiera y la pusiera en la cima. Tal vez, estuviera buscando alguien a quien no deberle nada para poder seguir adelante. Spencer siempre tuvo la sensación de que la amistad entre ellas se debía a una especie de contrato por el cual una se había comprometido a respaldar a la otra a cambio de popularidad. Extraño, pero eficaz. _Hasta ahora_.

―Señora Fields, soy Spencer. ¿Está Emily? Ah, claro, es hora del entrenamiento. Bueno, ¿si la ve puede darle un mensaje de mi parte? Dígale que esta noche nos vemos donde siempre para despedir a Aria. Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Emily había estado un tanto extraña respecto a Alison desde hacía ya algunos meses. Al final, apenas se dirigían la palabra, ella apenas la miraba, pero seguía sintiendo esa conexión ―fuerte, directa―. Una compenetración que abrumaba. No para los que lo miraban desde fuera, claro está ―_cosas de adolescentes_, pensarían ellos―. Pero, para ellas, las que formaban parte del grupo, era más que obvio. Había algo ―no hubiera sabido decir el qué ni definirlo con precisión―. _Algo_. Aunque ella ahora estaba totalmente sumida en la natación y en sus estudios, era imposible sacarle dos minutos para hablarlo con ella. Y después, estaba esa manía suya de eludir el tema.

Total, que parecía que ella era la única que no había empezado todavía a ponerse las pilas para el nuevo curso. Se puso en pie, se terminó el café de un sorbo y se marchó a su habitación. Su momento de aseo matinal era sagrado. Primero, se lavaba el pelo con esmero ―champú, acondicionador, mascarillas, protector―. Después, utilizaba gel de baño con varios millones de propiedades ―que lo único que habían conseguido era hacer que oliera igual que un jardín de petunias en medio del atlántico―. Se untaba en crema hidratante, se lavaba la cara con jabón, tónico facial, etc. Al final, la piel le quedaba tan brillante que podría competir con un espejo. Luego los dientes, pasta blanqueadora, enjuague, hilo dental. Sus dientes podrían competir con su piel. Y luego, el maquillaje, la ropa, los zapatos, el bolso, el perfume y los complementos.

_Todo perfectamente perfecto_.

Algunos días tenía unas incontrolables ganas de levantarse tarde, darse una ducha de diez minutos y ponerse lo primero que encontrara. Pero las controlaba, muy a su pesar, y repetía cuidadosamente su rutina una y otra y otra y otra vez. Casi podría hacerlo dormida.

Salió a la calle y se pintó en la cara la más adorable sonrisa que pudo y continuó con su día, saludando a los vecinos y recibiendo todo el apoyo posible. Cuán absurdo podía ser a veces Rosewood ―el mundo entero, más bien―. Se cruzó con Emily, que volvía del entrenamiento, y apenas mediaron palabra. Se sentía extraño ―frío, distante, lejano, _desacojedor_―. Era como si Alison hubiese sido el pegamento que había unido cuatro vidas que, en un principio, nunca habrían tenido que cruzar caminos ―cuatro especies diferentes, cuatro alejados puntos en el mapa, cuatro estrellas en una inmensidad―. Había sido agradable, en parte. Habían vivido demasiado cosas juntas como para arrepentirse de haber escogido una misma ruta durante un viaje tan largo como es una vida.

La noche no se le presentaba nada agradable. Cuatro desconocidas sentadas a una mesa ―cuatro caminos que tomaban direcciones diferentes, que escondían temores diferentes, que huían de problemas diferentes―, celebrando que habían tenido el placer de conocerse. O, al menos, de haber fingido intentarlo. Cuatro para una y una para cuatro. Y todo había sido tan idílico que hasta empezaba a recordarlo como una especie de sueño infinito. Un sueño, ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Ah, sí!

_Perfectamente perfecto_.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta serie me fascina, solamente la serie porque todavía no he tenido el placer de leer los libros. Estoy en ello. Espero que os guste mi punto de vista de cómo Spencer ve las cosas tras la desaparición de Alison. Spencer es mi personaje favorito de la historia. Además, me gusta su habitación ―tiene muy buen gusto ella―. ¡Comentad!


End file.
